


Fight With Tickles, Not Weapons

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is fair in love and war, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight With Tickles, Not Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Ot6 tickle fight”
> 
> This was a fun little prompt to do. I just love how it's become a thing, too. XD hopefully, you like it, Anon!

It all started with Gavin. The Brit had been shuffling around the house, glimmer of mischief in his eyes. They had learned to both fear these moments and brace themselves for them; whatever Gavin had in mind, it was bound to not be good for whoever his target was. Today, however, it seemed like everyone was the target; it took Gavin pouncing on Ray, squealing about a tickle fight before they understood what he had in mind. Ray was less than impressed as he attempted to squirm away from Gavin’s digging digits, his ribs being assaulted. His laughter was punctuated by “fuck you”s and “get the fuck off, asshole”s along with the occasional “guys, help?” It only took a moment before Michael joined in on the torture of the Puerto Rican, grabbing Ray’s feet with a wide grin. 

“Team Nice Dynamite, bitch!” Michael howled with a laugh, an annoyed cry from Ray was the only verbal response; his writhing body spoke volumes, however.

“Guys? Help? Please!” the Gents, until that point, were completely content watching the fray on the living room floor. It was Jack who decided to come to Ray’s aid first, reaching over and wrapping an arm around Gavin’s waist, attacking the Brit’s underarms, pleased at the howling and writhing Gavin started up. With a shrug, Ryan joined in, going after Jack with a wink at Michael; Jack not taking the betrayal well, trying to turn on Ryan, Geoff beating him to it; in the meantime, Gavin wriggled free from Jack, tackling Michael in a lapse of judgement.

"I was trying to help you, motherfucker!" Michael laughed and raged at the same time, not enjoying the shit-eating grin crossing the Brit's face, "See if you like this, boi!" 

Gavin squeaked as the world flipped around him, now pinned under the Jersey boy, letting out unintelligible noises, flailing. Ray, now free, joined in on the revenge on Gavin, before having to defend himself from Ryan, Geoff pounced on Michael, and Jack joined on the assault on Gavin. 

Laughter and pants filled the room and they tumbled around like little kids, each trying to tickle the other without being tickled themselves. It didn't take too long for them to wear out, grins on their faces, Gavin being the last one let up, for their safety and his. Within seconds, he had them all gathered in a cuddle on the couch, looking far too pleased with himself.

He didn't keep that expression when they all pushed him off the couch, grins being the only response to his huff and pout. All was fair in love and war, after all.


End file.
